Wanting You
by XxXHARUXxX
Summary: A Yaoi Lemon of RaitoxRyuzaki   LxKira. Smut now with plot! But still very smutty.
1. Under Your Gaze

Warning: Yaoi Lemon. Kira/L

A/N: Been a long time since I wrote anything so I thought I would give it a go. Slightly ashamed(?) that this is actually longer than any essay I have ever written. Haha enjoy, write reviews if you want, they make me happy. And a happy writer= more smut. :)

Wanting You.

Chapter One: Under your Gaze

Raito slowly reached for his door handle. His eyes flashed upwards, searching for the intact piece of lead in the door hinge as he turned the knob. However, today there was no lead, someone came into his room. After carefully replacing the lead he shrugged off his backpack and quickly changed into normal clothes. He then called some friends and requesting to hang out at a arcade, after they accepted he left the room and walked out of his house. As he walked along to the arcade a sudden chill seeped into him as the giant hulking figure of Ryuk phased into existance. Raito didn't even flinch. "Someone has been in my room, I expect it to be tampered with, search it, and then report what you find."

"Hehe so it seems L is already onto you Raito. Getting nervous?" Raito smiled sinisterly.

"No. I'm getting excited. Things are getting fun Ryuk."

* * *

"Hey Raito it's as you thought, there are bugs in the room." Ryuk chattered excitedly as he phased into the arcade. Raito's muscles tensed, it was just as he expected.

_"If he was able to bug my house, then there is a great chance of him meeting with my father, my family is no longer trust worthy. Hmmm good thing I planned ahead for this."_ He thought of the pieces of the Death Note he had hidden in multiple locations. Raito got up to leave apologizing to his friend with a less then believable excuse for his departure. Followed by Ryuk, he began meander around until he found a quiet empty park. He faced the Shinigami who had a giant gapping smile plastered on his face. "From now on search the house completely for bugs twice a day, and follow me whenever I leave my house. I want to make sure I'm not being followed. Other then that until I call you disappear, go wherever I don't care. With you around constantly I might slip up."

"Sure, whatever Raito." Ryuk chuckled, things were about to get interesting...

* * *

Ryuzaki stared at the computer screen in front of him watching a small image of a young man enter a room and lay down on a bed. "Find anything yet L?" Said a slightly perturbed Mr. Yagami.

"Not one thing wrong Yagami-san". He replied in a raspy and slightly monotone voice. "The chances of your son being Kira are... .6%... Hmmm... maybe..." He grabs one of the many sweets on the table, examines it and then munches on it. ".7% As for the rest of your family they are even less suspicious, a perfect family you must be proud Yagami-san". Smiling with a twinge of pride he replies that he is in fact very proud. "I hear your son Raito is also very intelligent, a genious?"  
"Yes! He placed first in the national mock exam, he aims to be a police officer just like his father." He smiles at the thought. "One day I hope we end up working together."  
"Hmmm..." Was all that Ryuzaki replied, munching on another sweet. _7%. _"You may go now Yagami-san I will contact you again in two weeks with my conclusion."

* * *

Raito walked back from school, it has been six days now since the bugs were placed. As usual he walked through the front door, calling a customary "I'm home!" to those who were there (if they were there) to listen. He climbed the stairs and entered his room and took out his books to study. Quiet. The one good thing about being watched, no Ryuk. The quiet of his room at that moment was enhanced by the quiet of his house as he was the only one home at the moment. Until tomorrow his family was gone off to visit his father's family, only he was left behind to study for the national exam that is approaching nearer and nearer. Raito let out a long sigh, how long was it since he was last alone? It had been weeks since Ryuk had attached himself to him, week since he had last had a proper release... He eyed a collection of magazines on his bookshelf that were cleverly disguised as a popular digest editorial. _But I guess I'm not really alone am I... _frustratingly thinking of the cameras. Then he had a sudden idea. _Why not give L a show?_ He mentally recoiled at the thought it was so uncharacteristic of him. He tried to shrug of the idea returning to his studies. However he could now not ignore the cameras, shifting uncomfortably under their gaze. His mind kept on wandering to the books, to the cameras, to L. Who was his shadow foe? Watching him so intently, most likely at this very second. Every time he closed his eyes, the shifting of his hair as he moved, every time he breathed... He started to become hot and bothered as his thoughts continued to swirl in his mind. His cheeks and lips started to flush a deep red; his eyes became lidded as his breathing deepened.

His crotch began to tighten. The thought of being watched sent a sweet itch shivering up his shaft, hardening it slightly. A soft moan escaped Raito's lips. Slowly his hand reached for his erection, slowly rubbing and caressing the bulge in his pants. His breath now came out in short pants. _It isn't enough, I want more..._ Raito slipped off his chair and laid down on his bed, position himself so that the cameras would have the optimum view of his masturbation. He unzipped and maneuvered out of his pants and underwear, freeing his hard-on to stand tall and bare in front of the camera. His shaft twitched in a twang of pleasure under the viewfinder, stiffening even taller. Raito closed his eyes, _Are you watching L? Your enemy is right in front of your eyes, do you like what you see? Does our duel excite you as much as it does me? _

Raito grabbed some lotion and slicked his hands. He reached for his erection, and dragged a finger lightly down his shaft from head to base. He felt his muscles clench in ecstasy, begging for more. Gently he grasped it and began to move it up and down slowly. A electric shiver spread from his crotch, moving up his body to swirl around his nipples strongly making them stiffen in excitement. Rait_o _shifted in pleasure as he speed up his pace. With his free hand he began to fondle his hard nipples pinching and rubbing them. Raito was becoming extremely turned on as he imagined L watching him on a screen. What would his expression be? Embarrassment? Indifference? Or maybe... he was getting turned on too? Somewhere miles away jerking himself off as he watched Raito writhing in ecstasy under his gaze?

"Nnnn AHHH!" Raito moaned. A ache waved through him as a small drip of pre-cum trickled out of him. Pumping faster and faster, a numbness spread across his lower waste, soon to be replaced by a sweet tension as his muscles contracted into a point around his erection. His breath spread up into a fast pants, his eyes shut tight as he felt the wet pressure from his hand stroke his penis. Suddenly the pressure started to release and tighten even harder. Raito gasped. His shaft started to pulse with a heavy gravity as the pleasure increased even more. Along with increase in pressure came a dramatic increase in the sweet stimulation that rushed through him. Every caress, every touch of his slender fingers sliding up and down, up and down sent him closer to climax. Higher, higher, higher the pleasure rose. Harder, harder, harder the pressure built. Raito thrust his hips upward, arching his back in attempt to feel more.

"Ahh! Nnn GAHH!" Raito moaned loudly as the pressure released as did his cum. Pleasure radiated through him, causing every nerve ending and muscle to ache with ecstasy. Raito's vision blurred, as he collapsed panting and heavy from satisfaction. He cleaned himself off with a tissue from his bed stand and retrieved his underwear. He pulled the covers over him and cuddled into his pillow. A deep joy welled up in him at his accomplishment, it felt so right, but was so wrong. Raito then fell into a deep sleep, a slight radiant smile on his lips

* * *

Today was like every other day to Ryuzaki, or at least it was. As per usual he sat hunched up in a chair observing multiple television screens. Occasionally he would twirl as strand of his hair, or bite his thumb in deep thought. All the while snacking from the sweets that where piled around him. He watched a small Raito enter his room. _Hmmm_ he thought. He was a little glad that Raito was home, he was vastly more interesting then a vacant room. Ryuzaki's eyes traced the figure in the screen, as it proceeded to sit down at the desk and begin to study. On a few of the screen the cameras auto-zoomed in (as they were programed) to give a more detailed look on Raito's actions. Suddenly, Raito began to fidget and shift in some unknown frustration, a slight blush coloring his face and lips. Ryuzaki leaned forward in interest, this was _not _normal. Raito then began to slowly rub his crotch, the expression on his face changing from frustration into desperate desire.

Ryuzaki's eyes followed Raito as he crossed the room, stripped and then laid on his bed. Ryuzaki mentally cursed the cameras, as a few of them started to zoom in on the erotic Raito. One showed Raito's face, wrought with desire and pleasure. Another showed his torso, a toned, fair chest, adorned with rosy pink nipples. And the last showed Raito's very erect penis. As Raito started to masturbate, Ryuzaki blushed a little, but could not pull his eyes away.

As he watched in full detailed Raito's hands sliding up and down his cock, and saw the little beads of pre-cum slide down the shaft Ryuzaki's own crotch started to grow hot, for the first time in his life. "Hmm" Ryuzaki mumbled out loud. He had heard of this behavior but he himself had never partaken in it. He had of course watched porn before, finding it a necessary component on his research of human behavior. But none of those videos had ever aroused him, and he had assumed that sexual desire was not included in his range of emotion. Raito must be different, he _was _different. After all Ryuzaki had been watching him for the last few days intensely. There was also the fact that the man that was panting and wreathing in pleasure on the screen had a 7% chance of being Kira. The thought of his greatest foe engaging in such a act in front of him oddly moved something in Ryuzaki. Although he did not know what...

Emulating Raito, Ryuzaki himself decided to gently rub his crotch. A twinge of numbness startled Ryuzaki as a weird feeling spread from where he touched.

"Hmmm."

* * *

Continued in Chapter 2...


	2. In Your Line of Sight

Disclaimer: Yaoi, smutty, Raito/Ryuzaki.

Author's note: I never thought I would see the day when someone liked my story so much that they (kind of?) threaten me to continue it :). Makes me feel motivated to write! Does this make me a masochistic writer? Maybe...

So here's the second chapter. I had originally planned this to be just a bunch of different Death Note one shots, but will now mostly follow the death note plot line with yaoi :0. This chapter doesn't have any smut :( because the things in this chapter happen to forward plot :( but hey I'm adding a super smutty side story as compensation. It makes the tennis game a lot more... interesting... hmmm yes.

Chapter Two: In Your Line of Sight

* * *

_It has been weeks since the bugs were removed, and Raito was feeling self-confident. So sure of outsmarting L, he continued to kill and kill, feeling superior and godlike. With every drop of ink a criminal died by his whim; he was righteous! He was justice! However... with unchecked power there is sure to be corruption, and with each passing day Raito became darker and darker though he did not know it himself._

_A Loud voice boomed from the microphone: _"Next, we have the freshman address. Our freshman representative Raito Yagami, and our other freshman representative Hideki Ryuga." _  
_

Raito walked to the podium from his seat on the stage, and took out a few sheets of paper. He began to deliver his speech as class representative to the congregation of people before him. His words were empty of meaning for him, things about hope in this time of darkness, and working towards a great future for the good of ourselves and humanity through hard work and education. He knew that the only true 'good' future was in the hands of Kira, one so bright and shining that it was hard to tell it was polished by blood. After his speech he took his seat next to a shabby looking man, who then proceeded to stand up and deliver his speech. Right from the start Raito knew this man was eccentric, wearing old jeans, a long white sleeves shirt, and a worn out pair of sneakers to a formal occasion such as this, a school entrance ceremony. Furthermore his mannerisms were odd, holding the paper by his thumb and fore-fingers at a distance as if it was dirty, and then hunching over to read it. However, despite that he was undoubtedly brilliant; shown through the vocabulary and content of his speech. It was a rival to Raito's own if he thought so himself.

As the ceremony ended, Raito and the man exited the stage.

"Raito Yagami" The man said to him in a low airy voice.

"Yes?" He replied, both still walking in line out of the auditorium.

"I am L."

* * *

Raito's heart skipped a beat. He was convinced that suspicion was removed from him since the bugs were removed. _I didn't slip up did I. No... I was perfect, despite that one incident. But there is no way L could derive any suspicion from that. Then what is his reason for approaching me? More importantly how do I even know if this is L at all, he could just be a underling or something..._

"Hmm quite honestly I am doubtful that you are actually L, he is known to operate from the shadows never revealing himself." Then lightheartedly: "I mean your so young! I wouldn't have believed that L was actually my age. Though, that thought in itself is inspiring of the unlimited potential the youth contains."

"Hmmm yes, most people assume that L is a middle aged man, very stereotypical. Even though I have no means of proving myself as L... I do have trust in your abilities and sense of justice. I admit you are of interest to the case against Kira, I hope that you may be of help to us."

"Of course! I will do my best to assist you, Kira is a mass murderer and must be stopped." L smiled.

"Then see you around campus Ratio..."  
"Yes, see you around."

_

* * *

_Raito collapsed on his bed, and then angrily threw his pillow across his room. "FUCK! SO HUMILIATING!"

"What's the matter Ratio? Just do the eye deal and kill him?" Ryuk said alarmed and confused.  
"You don't understand! If he dies I'm immediately suspicious... but it doesn't have to be all bad. I will work with him... and figure out who L really is while eliminating suspicion from myself." And it was a relief that if that was L, he wasn't a 45 year old man. He was glad that he showed **that **part of himself to a boy his age who, from a certain mindset was attractive, having skin pale as snow and shiny deep black hair.

Raito tingled as he thoughts of Ryuga. Imagining those deep, complex eyes staring at him at that time... Raito shook the thought from his head. Now was not the time for such thoughts.

* * *

(A/N: And now for that infamous tennis scene...)

Raito stepped onto the court, wearing tennis shorts shirt and shoes. He looked questioningly at Ryuga, who was in the same attire as always, though his shoes were now upgraded for the sport.

Ryuzaki laughed, "Don't worry Raito, though I might look like this I am actually quite good... I was the British Junior Champion. First to win six games is the winner?"

"Sounds good by me" Raito smiled confidently, he himself was good too.

* * *

(L's perspective now)

Ryuzaki followed Raito onto the court. Stopping, he looked up at the sun, it was a hot day. He fidgeted in his long pants and shirt, silently cursing his wardrobe. He looked at Raito, who was nothing short of dazzling. He looked incredibly cool and edgy in his tennis gear, a polo t-shirt with pin striping and short that matched. _Shorts..._ He thought half-smiling, examining Raito's legs. He allowed his eye sight to wander to _that _area, and flash backs of the **incident** rushed into his mind. He looked away from Raito, his face heating up a bit.

* * *

A crowd gathered around the courts, watching a match that could very easily between that of professional's if a viewer didn't know any better. Raito felt alive, he gave it his all, putting all his effort into beating L. He would not loose, his pride wouldn't allow it. But L didn't want to loose either, and it showed as Raito struggled to gain the upper hand against him. Back and forth, left and right, sprinting, jumping, hitting, panting until the final point.

"Set! Won by Raito Yagami!" Raito smiled, feeling accomplished. It felt good to win, but it had also been a fun game. It had been a while since he had any good competition. In the back of his mind he thought of how it Ryuga would be in bed. Move by move, exertion after exertion, battling him... would it be just as satisfying as this game?

"Let's get something to drink Ryuga." They walked to a small cafe near the school, and sat in a small table in the corner.

"I have something I want to talk to you about Ryuga."

"Yes but first..." He leaned in close to Raito and whispered, "I suspect that you are Kira."

* * *

Raito didn't even flinch he already knew this. "Me? Kira? You have to be kidding."

"I'm not... though I must say my suspicion of you being Kira is extremely low, less then a percent." He smiled, "Besides... I don't want you to be Kira... You are my first friend."

Raito blushed slightly taken aback, L was obviously acting. He had to be right? "Yes..." He said smiling back. "I hope that we become good friends." The feeling of hatred towards Ryuga at least was dissipating a little, after all it was only coincidence that the two were enemies, surely if not for this they could have been friends, or maybe even something more...


	3. Side Story: I Like it on the Courts

A/N: Haha so that extra chapter I mentioned last chapter author's note thing? I decided to write it. Why? Because when a opportunity presents itself, one must take it. This has no real relation to the main story I am writing. Just a tidbit I would have included if I could have, but their physical relationship is not to start this early for plot reasons. Though why the heck is this longer then the original chapters of the fanfic? /fail.

Warning: smut. (was so close to having them do it on the court in front of everyone, but then thought of the hot hard rubber that's on top of the tennis court and thought: ouch. That would be painful...")

(Note at this time in the books Raito only knows L as Ryuga. However, I like Ryuzaki better so when talking about L and his thoughts I will refer to him as Ryuzaki).

Side Story 1: I like it on the Courts.

Raito and Ryuga stepped onto the tennis courts. It was a hot day, and both were ready to battle, neither side wanted to loose. Raito, still angry from the humiliation he received from the entrance ceremony. L or not, Raito wanted to make Ryuga suffer by his hands the same kind of humiliation. With evil intent in his mind Raito purposed the idea.

"Ryuga, since we are at it we should make this game a little more interesting."  
"What do you mean Raito?" Ryuzaki asked back. What was he planning? Was it something to make him reveal the true identity of L? But if he was facing Kira would Kira do something so obviously suspicious as to try something like that. No it must be something else then, but what.

"Let's make this a game of strip tennis. For every point against you, you must remove one item of clothing, we will play one game. The loser will get the ultimate humiliation."

_"!" _Ryuzaki was not expecting this. It was a bold move, in broad daylight, on campus something like that. And what was this 'ultimate humiliation?' "Hmmm Raito something like that is a bit irresponsible don't you think. Stripping on campus could endanger our positions as students here. And what is the 'ultimate humiliation."

Raito smilied, "Haha you worry too much Ryuga. After all this is _Japan _nothing will happen. And the ultimate humiliation is to be the **uke."**

_"Hmm I can't argue with that logic." _Ryuzaki thought, though he still didn't like the idea of Raito's uke. _"Then I will just have to win." _He was confident in his skills, after all he was the British Junior Champion. And he liked the thought of winning, it was a chance to potentially make his arch-enemy submit to him. Plus... enemy or not Raito was _impressive. "Though... If Raito has the same reasons for winning as I do, which I think he does, that raises the chances of him being Kira too... 20%. _"Alright Raito, let's play."

* * *

A crowd gathered around the tennis courts. It was now 45:45 a tie, and both Raito and Ryuzaki were down to their underwear. One more point against either of them and they would loose not only their boxers but their pride as a man too.

"There are a lot of people here now Raito."

"Yeah... seems like our little game caused quite a commotion." Raito shivered a little as a drop of sweat slid down his chest. He could feel all the eyes on him... from every angle. It was more intense then the time L bugged his room. He couldn't help but feel affected. His knees felt a little weak, and his body became hot.

"You ok Raito? You don't look so well."  
"Ahh I'm fine... its just the heat getting to me. Serve."

* * *

Ryuzaki tossed the ball into the air and hit it hard towards Raito. Raito returned it, and Ryuzaki had to sprint across the court in order to reach it. He lobbed the ball over the net, and Raito with a snap of his wrist flung it back. Ryuzaki smirked, the ball landed exactly where he wanted it too. Powering back his swing, he struck the ball sending it flying across to the other side of he court in bounds. Raito missed.

"Game set, Ryuga wins!" Raito cursed, his plan had backfired against him.

Ryuzaki smiled at Ratio, "Looks like this match and you ass are mine Ratio..."

Raito glared, putting back on his discarded clothes, and followed Ryuzaki to a near by hotel.

* * *

After checking in they made their way up the stairs into their room. They stood facing each other. Ryuzaki smiling happily, Raito with a less than thrilled expression on his face.

"So, shall we start then?" Ryuzaki said.

Raito grumbled. "Eh... at least let me take a shower first... I'm all sweaty from the match."  
"Good idea, we will take on together then." Ryuzaki had no intention of letting Raito weasel out of this.

* * *

In the bathroom Ryuzaki threw off his clothes. Raito, was hesitant and did nothing. Smirking, Ryuzkai walked up and slid his hands under Raito's shirt. "Your clothes will get wet if you don't take them off Raito." He pressed his naked body against Raito.

"Fine! Fine just let me do it myself, stop hanging all over me." Now naked, Raito turned on the shower and stepped into it. Ryuzaki go in after him.

"Let me wash you." Ryuzaki from behind slid his arms around Raito before he could stop him, and with a bar of soap began to rub his chest. Ryuzaki nipped and nuzzled the back of his neck, causing Raito to shiver at the sensation.

"Ryuga stop... I can do it myself! It's embarrassing!"

"No need to be embarrassed Raito" Ryuzaki smiled, and licked Raito's neck. He slowly slid his hand down Raito's torso and rubbed the inside of his slowly, causing Raito to moan and open his stance to avoid getting touched _there. _This only encouraged Ryuzaki, who ground his hips forward into Raito's back. "You know I have seen you before... I will admit that as part of the investigation against Kira we bugged your room... and I saw something very interesting." Ryuzaki smiled as he saw the tips of Raito's ears turn red. _Cute. _"Is it always that intense when you do it alone?"

"N-no. Leave me alone!" Raito said. Of course he knew about everything, but it was another matter to be confronted about it. Ryuzaki slid his other hand down and started jerking off Raito's half erect shaft, intrigued as it stiffened in his hand. "Nnn!" Raito moaned as a electric numbness spread where the hands stroked back and forth over him. He arched his back slightly, and felt something hard poking into his back. Raito blushed. The hand that was groping his inner thigh, slid up and started to fondling one of his pink nipples. He moaned again as they stiffened, which sent a wave of pleasure down to his crotch which stiffened his penis even more.

"Ah looks like a penis isn't the only thing that can get hard." Ryuzaki whispered into Raito's ear. "Let's go to the bed... I can't wait anymore."

* * *

Ryuzaki looked at the sight before him. Raito was laying on the bed, his face flushed in a alluring expression that reflected his desire. His body panted up and down, legs twisted trying to hide his erection, and arms grabbing delicately at the sheets. Ryuzaki had never been so turned on before in his life. He climbed on top of Raito and kissed him, opening up his mouth and slid in his tongue. As the kissed deeply Ryuzaki briefly slid his hands over Raito's, affection for Raito welling up inside him.

Then, he slid down Raito, nipping lightly at his nipples then moved farther south. He gently opened Raito's legs, causing his erection to stand tall and hard before him. He licked gently at the rosy tip. Flushing, as a drop of pre-cum dripped out. Raito shifted slightly underneath him, moaning softly. Encouraged, Ryuzaki licked from base to tip up the shaft. He then left Raito for a moment, and searched the bedside table where he found new condoms, lotion, and a small rotor vibrator. Grabbing the contents he then returned and poured some of the lotion on his hands, on the vibrator, and on Raito's hard on. Raito shivered as the cold lotion slid down it, Ryuzaki smiled at him. He kissed the inside of Raito's thigh and then moved back to the erection.

He kissed the tip and then slid it in his mouth, sucking gently. He had one hand bracing Raito's legs down, and with the other he began to slowly need Raito's hole. Raito jerked slightly and gasped as Ryuzaki slid a finger in him. "It hurts!" He said to him, his eyes watering as tears welled to his eyes.

"I know... just be patient it will feel good soon enough." He said to him, and then slipped the small vibrator into him. Raito began to fidget and shift when Ryuzaki turned it on.

Raito panted: "Nnnn it... ah! Feels strange... nn!"

Ryuzaki smirked, "You mean it feels good right?" He leaned back and watched Raito writhe in ecstasy before him. His eyes trailed up and down his body, and then rested on Raito's quivering shaft.

"Ahh! Ryuga... don't stare at me." He said as his penis twitched slightly.

"Lair you like to be watched don't you." With his finger he began to rub back and forth across the tiny slit at the tip of Raito's penis. "I saw you back there..." Ryuzaki teased, "You liked those people staring at your naked body... it turned you on didn't it?"

"N-no. I'm not a pervert."  
"Lair then why are you reacting like this?" He began to lick up and down it again which caused Raito's body to convulse in pleasure. Ryuzaki yanked the wire of the vibrator, causing the tiny oval come out of Raito quickly. The suddenness of it caused Raito to climax. His muscles clenched and unclenched as he ejaculated.

* * *

Ryuzaki slid his fingers into Raito who lay tired and panting on the bed. One finger, two... three. "Good, you all loosened up, this shouldn't hurt." Raito looked as he climbed on top of him. Ryuzaki parted Raito's legs and slowly slid into him.

"Ahhh!" Raito panted, he grabbed onto Ryuzaki's back. Tears streamed down his face, in panic he began to breath rapidly in hyperventilation.

Ryuzaki hugged Raito. "Relax," he pleaded with him. "It will get better soon I promise." He kissed Raito until he calmed down. "I'm going to start again..." Raito nodded into Ryuzaki's chest that it was ok. When he was all in, Ryuzaki then slid out, then in. In this repetition he began to speed up alternate thrusts, until he brought both of them to climax.

* * *

After they washed up, they both collapsed into bed, exhausted. With out shame Raito snuggled into Ryuzaki's arms, sore and spent. Ryuzaki gently kissed him on the forehead and hugged him a little tighter. Before he wanted this man to so be Kira, he would have approved of such a rival. His reports on him, and what he had witnessed himself lead him to believe Raito was every bit as intelligent and talented as himself. Such a equal as a foe would have been satisfying. However, now Ryuzaki wasn't so sure, and he wished with all his might that the man in his arms was not Kira. He no longer wanted an enemy but a lover.


End file.
